An Unusual Family
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unusual Pair'. Raegan and Crowley both come to terms with Raegan's pregnancy, and both learn to deal with every trial and happiness pregnancy brings. Please read 'An Unusual Pair' before reading this! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sequel to 'An Unusual Pair'. Raegan and Crowley both come to terms with Raegan's pregnancy, and both learn to deal with every trial and happiness pregnancy brings. Please read 'An Unusual Pair' before reading this! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **A short first chapter, but I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>An Unusual Family<strong>

**-One- **

"_Crowley...I'm..." _

"_What?" _

"_I'm pregnant." _

Raegan's words played over and over in Crowley's head. He just gaped at her, unable to believe that she'd just told him she was...pregnant. Pregnant with _his _baby. Oh, God, a half demon baby. No, no, no...No, this was too much. Way too much. But as he focussed and saw how frightened and upset she was, he realised that he couldn't leave, whether he needed thinking space or not. That must've been the unexplained crackle he'd been feeling all day between them.

"P-please, don't be mad..." She whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get pregnant...I'm sorry..."

That was when the confusion set in. Why was she sorry? This wasn't bad news, was it? They had a baby on the way, a child who they'd both love no matter what. He knew that he would have to perform a ritual with Raegan to take the demonic essence away. Raegan wouldn't survive a demonic birth, he knew that. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't love that child half as much if it was the reason Raegan died.

"Darling..." He began, "Don't be sorry."

He stepped towards her and kissed her forehead, pressing one hand to her stomach and jumping at the crackling which ensued, but finally it subsided, warmth spreading through Raegan's abdomen and through Crowley's hand.

"Oh, my God..." He breathed, taking Raegan a chair and sitting her down in it before he knelt before her and took her hands, "Here..."

He placed her own hands on her stomach and then his above hers, part of his hands resting on her belly.

"Just give it a moment..." He whispered, looking up at her and kissing her lips when he saw that she was still crying, "It's alright."

They waited and the crackling came again before it settled, Crowley smiling widely. Raegan felt the warmth going through her body and she gasped, tightening her grip on his hands. The two shared a kiss and smiled at one another, Crowley looking to her belly as he felt tears pricking the back of his eyes.

_Damn. What, you're gonna cry too? 'Cause that's really what she needs. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the warmth grew stronger and he leaned down and kissed her stomach. This was his baby. His little baby that was growing inside the love of his life. It just all seemed so surreal to him at that moment. He wondered if he was dreaming or if this was real.

"Hello, little one..." He whispered, the warmth growing stronger still, "Yes, Daddy's here..."

"And Mama's here..." Raegan said softly, looking to Crowley with tearful eyes, "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not..." Crowley told her, "Promise."

Raegan opened her arms to him and he wound his around her, keeping her close and kissing her head gently. He was going to be a father. A daddy, a papa...a father. God, his heart just skipped a beat at the thought of it. And he didn't understand why. He wasn't the type to look after a child. He wouldn't know the first thing to do. But Raegan had a job at the local nursery school. She understood what it was like to work with children, yet he didn't have the slightest idea. He was terrified all of a sudden at the amount of thoughts that flew through his head. But he calmed himself when Raegan began to sob against his shoulder.

"Sh, sh, shhh..." He whispered, rubbing her back gently and rocking her in his embrace, "It's alright, Rae."

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at home, Crowley started chuckling, Raegan wondering what on earth he was laughing about. This situation wasn't funny. Maybe it was something to do with watching Gabriel and Sam dancing to the <em>Cha Cha Slide <em>at the party or something...

"Y'know, I can't believe how dense I've been." He said, laughing harder, "I mean, you were in and out of the bathroom, you've been avoiding drinking alcohol and you came back from shopping on Thursday with a bag from the pharmacy."

He laughed a little more and shook his head.

"God, I'm an idiot."

Raegan went over to him and chuckled, winding gentle arms around him.

"You're my idiot." She said sweetly, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Thanks, I think." He replied, kissing her forehead, "I need to talk to you when you've had your bath."

"Oh, what about?" Raegan asked as she took her shoes off, Crowley biting his lip.

"About getting rid of the demonic essence that will be present in our baby." He said, Raegan stopping as she was about to climb the stairs before turning to face him.

"Pardon?"

"We've got to perform a ritual." Crowley whispered, "Nothing major, just...um...we need to get some demon blood blessed before the third month of pregnancy. And you need to drink it."

"Why?" Raegan asked, Crowley feeling tears pricking the back of his eyes a the thought of losing her.

"Because you won't survive the birth if the baby had demonic essence." He told her, "And I can't lose you. I won't love that baby anywhere near as much if you were dead as I would if you're alive. Anyway, we need to find out how far along you are, so..."

"Oh...I see..." Raegan replied.

Crowley shared a worried look with her before she headed upstairs, the demon hoping and praying that they could get the blood blessed before she reached the third month. If the birth was anything like the demonic births humans had endured before, there was no way that she'd survive. He couldn't take it if he lost her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review?<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sequel to 'An Unusual Pair'. Raegan and Crowley both come to terms with Raegan's pregnancy, and both learn to deal with every trial and happiness pregnancy brings. Please read 'An Unusual Pair' before reading this! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>An Unusual Family<strong>

**-Two- **

Crowley paced as Raegan sat in the doctor's office, the young woman sighing and swallowing thickly.

She felt scared enough as it was without him pacing about, all tense and worked up. He was getting emotional, and had been a lot, which was something Raegan wasn't used to. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued to pace, the younger Harvelle losing her patience very rapidly with him.

"Would you please sit down!" She snapped, "Crowley, you're making me more nervous and I'm scared at it is!"

"I'm sorry." Crowley muttered, sitting by her and taking her hand in his own, "I'm nervous too. What if they find an anomaly? There is real, very much alive demonic essence in that baby, Rae."

"I doubt they find anything, sweetie, we're not having a scan today." She laughed, "We're just getting my results back. I reckon I'm just a couple of weeks."

And at that moment, the doctor entered the room, Raegan leaning over and kissing Crowley's lips tenderly as he squeezed her hand through his nerves. He didn't even understand why he was so nervous anyway. He didn't understand why he felt so damn scared about this pregnancy, why he was constantly worrying about not being able to...Oh...He got it.

He was scared of being a failure as a father.

"It's okay." She whispered, rubbing his arm gently, "We're okay."

"Now then, Raegan." Dr Levitz began, smiling sweetly at the couple, "You, honey, are just about to enter your third week of pregnancy."

Raegan smiled and Crowley shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know maternal instincts were so strong, although, her mother was just the same. Ellen just knew everything that went on with her daughters, and she had maternal instinct that was incredibly strong. Raegan had probably picked it up form her.

"How did you guess?" He asked her, Raegan shrugging and rubbing her belly.

"Mother's instinct, I suppose." She said, Dr Levitz beaming at her.

"You guessed?" She asked, Raegan nodding in response, "I bet you'll know what gender your baby is with maternal senses like that."

"You're like your mother." Crowley whispered, "Ellen's very maternal."

Raegan hummed in response and Crowley kissed her temple, the doctor clearly able to see his love for her.

"Hey," She began, "Crowley, when we have the first scan, I wanna have a clear scan. No demonic essence."

Crowley looked confused while Raegan giggled.

"Dr Levitz is a hunter, babe." She whispered, kissing her lover's cheek, "I knew that our case would be kinda special, so I picked a hunter to be our doctor. We have a hunter reserved as our midwife too."

"You are really something, y'know that?" Crowley laughed, "Let's just keep an eye out for salt rings and devil's traps."

"Hey, they know the score, right, Sharon?" Raegan said, Sharon winking.

"We've got guns to our heads here, Crowley." Sharon laughed, "You're safe."

* * *

><p>Crowley and Raegan arrived at the Roadhouse, Raegan giddy like a schoolgirl while Crowley was feeling rather nervous. They were about to tell Ellen that they were having a baby. Crowley was dead. He was sure of it. Ellen would kill him for knocking up Raegan. He could feel it in his gut.<p>

"Mom?" Raegan called, Ellen appearing from behind the bar.

"Hey, sweetie!" She said softly, Crowley registering the look that crossed Ellen's face.

Oh, dear God...She knew! How could she possibly know just from one look, seriously? Come on! He was a demon but did he really deserve odds this bad! She'd kill him.

"Mom, where are Jo and Ash?" Raegan asked, the two very people appearing from the back room, "Guys! We have news."

"Uh...what news?" Jo asked, Raegan taking Crowley's hands and bringing his arms around her for him to rest his hands on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She said, the others beaming in response, Ellen standing there with tears in her eyes, "Three weeks just gone."

"Oh, my God..." Ellen breathed, "Baby, that's amazing..."

She pulled her daughter and Crowley both into the same hug, the demon shocked at the sudden acceptance of it.

"Congratulations." She whispered, "Both of you. Jo, call the others. We're closing the bar tonight."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"You heard your sister! We're celebrating!" Ellen said, "C'mon! Quickly!"

Crowley just stood completely shell-shocked, Raegan taking his hand and kissing it gently. Damn, he really thought her mother would've killed him for that. She smiled sweetly at him, pressing another kiss to his hand. Her mother would've killed him if it were a one night stand accident, but otherwise she was fine with it. She knew how much Crowley loved her daughter.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go to my old room, huh?" She said softly, Crowley immediately looking concerned.

"Why, are you tired? Do you need to lie down?" He asked, "Are you in pain?"

"No, no, honey...I gotta try and find a way to ask one of the angels to bless your blood. We need to get some in a cup." She said softly, "How much do we need?"

"Half a pint should do it." He whispered, "We have a while. Let's just wait a few weeks, eh? Let everyone get comfortable with the idea that we're having a baby."

"I feel a little tired." Raegan said softly, taking Crowley's hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom, "God, I miss this room sometimes."

Crowley smiled, the pair settling on the bed, Crowley beside Raegan who was resting on her side, gazing up at him with utter love in her eyes as they shared a tender kiss. She smiled as his hand went straight to her stomach, his fingers gently rubbing over the home of their baby.

"Can I...?" He asked, moving a little lower and rolling her top up, watching her nod in response with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Of course." She whispered, watching her demon press a tender kiss to her belly with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, my little bunch of cells..." He said softly, Raegan laughing in response, "Daddy's incredibly proud of you. You're our little cell cluster...you are our little joy, and I know we both love you so much. I bet if you're a boy you'll be handsome like your daddy, and if you're a girl, you'll be as beautiful as your mother."

Raegan laughed and rested her hand on the back of her lover's head, stroking it gently as he spoke to her belly. It was incredibly sweet for him to already be speaking to their child and she loved this gentle side of Crowley. She was the only one who got to see this side of him. He was adorable, and a typically panicky first time father. God, how she loved him for it.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you, my darling."

Raegan stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed, curling up and pulling Crowley with her. She preferred him to be close to her. She felt safe and warm, loved and protected in his embrace. He was happy to hold her, to keep her close to him and safe in his arms. He was happy to keep that way.

"Sleep, love." He whispered, "Just for a few hours."

"M'kay." Raegan said with a smile, keeping his arms around her, "Crowley?"

"Yes, darling?" The demon replied, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't." He said softly, "Promise."

"Love you, Crowley."

Crowley smiled, rolling his eyes and kissing her again.

"Love you too, Raegan." He said gently, stroking her hand as he held it in his own, "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

After all the time they'd been together, Crowley still couldn't get over how beautiful Raegan looked when she slept.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her, from her full lips, her loosely curled fingers, and the way her hair rested on the pillows and over her shoulders. He loved the bones of her. He loved everything about her, and he had to get her more comfortable and more aware about drinking his blessed blood, about what it actually did when the demonic essence leaves the baby.

Typical exorcism was how it would look really, but it would hurt Raegan. He hated to hurt her. Although, if she made it through their binding, which was the most painful thing she'd gone through to date, she could make it through the removal of the baby's essence.

He just hoped she'd understand that he was just trying to do what was best for her and the baby. He hoped she wouldn't get too scared and want to just leave things as they were. If she didn't get rid of that essence, the birth would kill her.

Crowley couldn't deal with that.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
